The Vanishing Cabinet
by romeoquill
Summary: REDOING THIS! End of the 6th book. Draco is invested into the Deatheaters inner circle. Ginny gets curious in the Room of Requirement. She stumbles through the vanishing cabinet into the mids of the investiture and is made his responsibilit
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Umph."

"Hurry up, Draco." Severus Snape hissed as he caught hold of the boys' elbow and pulled him up from his stumble. "The Dark Lord will not be pleased if we are late."

In a distance, Draco heard the mad cackling of his Aunt Belatrix, swishing her wand and skipping toward the old Martyl Estate.

"Quickie, quickie, quikieeeee!" she sang, eyes feasting on the mansion ahead for just a minute before she ran back to Snape and Draco. "Oh he is going to be ecstatic!"

"Is that emotion even possible for the Dark Lord." Draco mumbled.

She grabbed him by the chin and the party stopped.

"Belatrix." Snape mumbled, "you might want to lower your wand from the boys' head. It wouldn't be your wisest move to blow him up to pieces."

She rolled her eyes then glaring at Draco said "Watch your tongue, dear nephew." Then she grinned madly, kissed him on the cheek and turned to Snape. "You don't think I'd actually destroy my own flesh and blood do you!" she shrieked then burst into mad giggles and ran ahead of them.

Snape glanced down at Draco as they trudged on through the muddy path. His tired face held eyes that shifted from looks of hate to those of disdain. He sighed. There was truly a long journey ahead for the boy.

The three reached the door of the mansion and it was swung open by a ghost butler.

"Oh hello, Matkinson! Have you seen my sister or has she locked herself in some room to bawl her eyes out!"

"Narcissa is in the court. The assembly is about to begin, Belatrix." He replied calmly.

"Hmph." She responded, tossing her coat at him and skipping off to the court.

"Draco, come." Said Snape softly as he stood at the door.

The boy was standing on the porch, starring out at the sky as rain began to fall.

"He's dead." Draco's smooth low voice came out a whisper.

"Yes."

Silence.

"Come, Draco."

Snape calmed down as he heard the familiar sound of heels tapping against marble making its way toward them.

"Where is he?" came a concerned voice as a delicate hand grasped his shoulder from the back. Draco whipped his head around and immediately walked toward the door. Narcissa pushed past Snape with her alms wide open and enveloped him in a strong hug. Tears shone in her eyes but never fell. "My darling boy." She whispered, one hand stroking his hair and the other holding him tightly. She kissed his forehead as he pushed her away.

"Mother." He greeted.

She smiled warmly at him.

"It's done. Snape did it."

She nodded, then moving aside, nodded toward the court. Draco strode determinedly past her. He was doing this for his family.

The sky was lit with the glow of thousands of wands. Ginny Weasley held Harry Potter's hand in a tight grasp. Slowly, one by one, students left the grounds with instructions from Professor McGonagall to pack and prepare themselves for the homeward journey.

"Dumbledore's dead. He's not coming back, Harry." Said Hermione as she and Ron came to stand by Ginny.

Harry nodded then let go of Ginny's hand.

"This won't work." He said, looking her straight in the eye. "You understand...don't you." He continued, voice barely audible.

"Yes." She nodded, not moving.

She felt her brother's hand on her back.

Harry took a step toward her.

"You understand why don't you?" he asked, pleading.

"Of course." Her face was a blank but she did understand. Harry had other obligations and she wasn't one of them right now. Or at least, she wasn't the priority.

He held her cheek in the palm of her hand but she didn't react to him. "Thanks, Gin."

Then not looking at anyone else, he turned and walked back to the castle, cloak billowing behind him.

"Harry." Ron started, but Hermione pulled him back.

"Give him time." She said.

"Right. I'm going to pack. I'll see you." And without waiting for an answer, she jogged back to the castle.

When Draco entered the court, he stopped at the door. Narcissa and Snape stopped immediately behind him. The soft murmurs that were running through the room slowly died down and Voldermort turned to look at him.

"You made it." He said, and gave a rare grin. "Come in, boy." He hissed.

Draco took a good look around the room before walking in. Unmasked deatheaters stood all around the rounded court. A large circular space was left empty and in the centre of it was the other side of the vanishing cabinet he had fixed. The half that was once in Knockturn Alley. He stood tall, before the Dark Lord.

"Mr Malfoy here," he addressed the crowd, "has earned his place amongst my higher ranked deatheaters. He has shown little bravery perhaps, seeing that it was Severus that killed the old man, but he is undoubtedly one of the brightest, powerful young deatheaters among us." He finished, giving Draco a nod of approval. Draco's face remained emotionless.

"Mr Malfoy, take your seat." He continued, waving behind him to the long line of highly intricate wooden chairs, meant for only the most useful, talented deatheaters. Everyone was filled and Draco noticed, for the first time, a new addition to the set.

He took his place.

Immediately, Belatrix gave a loud whoop and then bursting into laughter, twirled on the spot.

"Belatrix, behave." Warned the Dark Lord, eyeing her with slight disgust.

"Family." She stated, finally standing still and throwing the Dark Lord a smug look. He nodded.

"Wands out."

A hundred wands were whipped out from the pockets of the surrounding deatheaters.

"We welcome, Draco Malfoy." And a hundred dark marks were thrown into the air bobbing up and down against the ceiling in an eery welcome and acceptance of their newest member.

Ginny was lying flat on her bed, starring up at the ceiling. Her bags were packed and she had two hours before they left the castle. Her mind was flipping through memories of the year. She had finally kissed Harry that year. She couldn't say it was fireworks and falling rose petals but it was a sweet enough kiss to make her grin and giggle at the memory of it. She allowed a slight smile to grace her features. But it was over now. Or rather, it was over for the time being and she wouldn't let herself fall into melancholic wishful thinking.

'but just one more time' she thought. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. Jumping off the bed, she slipped her shoes on, grabbed her wand and walking down the stairs, pulled her cloak over her knee length emerald green dress.

"Where are you of to, Gin?" asked Hermione who was on her way up the stairs.

"Room of Requirement."

Hermione caught her arm. "Look Ginny if you ever need to talk, I'm all ears alright?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah thanks, Hermione...but it really isn't that big a deal you know?"

Hermione nodded. "What are you going there for anyway?"

"Oh you know...memories." she grinned back.

Hermione laughed remembering the night Ginny came rushing into her room, cheeks blushing and eyes sparkling and the girls parted.

Ginny practically ran to the room. For one last time she would just stand there and remember.

The room was as she remembered. Light sliding in through the tall windows, all kinds of objects scattered across the room. She slowly made her way to the very spot that she kissed Harry. It was in front of an oddly shaped cabinet with a triangular top. She stopped and closed her eyes, remembering the moment. She couldn't quite recapture the bliss she felt originally. Sighing, Ginny turned to investigate the cabinet. The door was beautiful carved. She reached out for the knob then hesitated. It could be dark magic. It could be another diary...or potions book. Then pushing her paranoia away, she held the knob firmly and opened the door. It was empty but it seemed to go deep and far beyond as she starred at the blank space before her. She stuck her head in it and leaned in. Something tugged her abdomen and she felt the door scoop her legs up and the cabinet tilted forward pushing her into itself. Panicking, Ginny swung her arms around trying to find something to hold on to but she could only slam her palms against the side of the cupboard. It was pitch black. Her heart hammered against her chest.

"Oh Merlin I'm a git." She muttered, eyes wide and frantically trying to see something...anything in the darkness that surrounded her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco watched enthralled as the green glow of the Dark Marks reflected on the faces of the deatheaters and the floor. Suddenly he noticed the cabinet shake. The Dark Lord snarled and Belatrix immediately ran around the cabinet, wand out.

"Belatrix step away." Said Snape, walking toward the cabinet, wand out.

She let out a shrill laugh. "Do you not think I can defend myself, Severus." She questioned mockingly, leaning her chin on his shoulder. He ignored her, eyes focussed on the cabinet. All wands around the room were pointed at it. Draco stood.

"The door needs to be opened for anything to come out. It can't be opened from within the cabinet." His voice rang out. Nobody moved as he approached the cabinet. He grasped the handle and pulled it open before jumping back with a start as a bundle of black, green and red tumbled out toward him. He caught Ginny Weasley who quickly pulled herself up only to find herself starring into the startled grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"No." She gasped, letting go of him and whirling around to run back into the cabinet but Draco quickly pulled her to him as twenty locking hexes were hurled at it.

She gulped and Draco tightened his arms around her waist, feeling her tremble. The Dark Lord let out a low chuckle.

"Welcome Ginervea. I wasn't expecting this lovely surprise." He chuckled again as he glided toward the centre of the court where they stood. "Comfortable Draco?" he added mockingly, eyeing the boys' hold on the girl. Draco let go of Ginny who happened to be busily clawing his hands of her anyway.

The room fell silent as Ginny stilled and the Dark Lord walked toward her. Her fear heightened as she felt Draco Malfoy take a step away from her – the only thing relatively familiar in this room.

"We're still friends are we not, Ginny." He raised an eyebrow.

'What an ugly creature.' She thought and she could have sworn she saw Snape smirk.

"Tom?" she asked, unsure how to address him.

The Dark Lord surveyed her. "You will address me as My Lord." he replied, threateningly.

Silence.

"Lower your wands." Said the Dark Lord as he made his way back to his throne. "Ginervea is obviously not going anywhere. Narcissa, she will be your charge. We are, after all, lacking some fine young ladies aren't we."

A soft chuckle swept across the room as Narcissa walked forward to stand by Ginny.

"Draco, I expect you to train her. Ginervea is a talented witch. She will learn fast. Perhaps by the end of this month we shall see the Dark Mark on you, Miss Weasley." He quipped, smiling softly at her.

Ginny was too terrified to speak. She leaned her wrist toward her pocket and felt her wand there but knew there was no use attempting to use it.

"Dismissed."

A firm hand grasped her by the forearm and Ginny swung her head to look up into the stern eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa could see fear clearly in Ginervea Weasley's eyes and was taken aback by the thin layer of bravery she seemed to be forcing out of herself. She gave Ginny a nod…almost to ease her fear and then drag her out of the hall.

The Malfoy Mansion was beautiful, to say the least. With its white marble flaws, high ceilings boasting beautifully crafted black chandeliers and tall French windows which Ginny imagined would let much sunlight into the vicinity in the day. She followed Narcissa up a grand spiral staircase and then across a corridor toward the back of the mansion. Entering another corridor, Narcissa's pace slowed and Ginny couldn't help but notice the elegance in which Narcissa carried herself. A small smirk played on Narcissa's lips and she immediately tried to block her thoughts, guessing that Mrs Malfoy could read them.

"Ginervea." She rolled Ginny's name out. "It's a beautiful name." she turned to smile at the younger girl as she walked beside her. Ginny's eyes were wet with held back tears and she was still rigid with fear. She could only glance at Narcissa in response. Narcissa sighed.

"This is the ladies wing, Ginervea. Although the men do seem to forget this as often as they can. This is the sitting room." She said, holding a tall door open for Ginny to look in but the younger girl just stood lamely by her.

Narcissa paused. "I suggest you remember where it is. You will spend most of your time in here with myself and a few other ladies. Come." She said, holding Ginny by the forearm again. She'd always wanted a daughter but this was a Weasley and no matter how much she tried, the prejudice was still there. She glanced at Ginny again and couldn't help but think of her as a little project. She had potential. No doubt about that. She carried herself well, walked gracefully, and her tears didn't hide the fierce determination or the intelligence of her eyes.

Turning around the corner, Narcissa walked opened the door at the very end of the corridor.

"This, is my quarters. A room has been conjoured for you at that end. It has an attached bathroom so not to fret. Don't bother leaving. The door is locked. I suggest you sleep for now. The Dark Lord will send me instructions regarding your stay."

Ginny did nothing but stare straight ahead of her, out the circular window in the common room.

Narcissa pushed her toward her room.

"Go on then." She said. "Goodnight."

Ginny walked to her room without a word.

"Ginervea." Narcissa's voice was sharp now.

Ginny turned slowly to look back at her.

"I did say Goodnight."

"Night." She replied softly, then closing the door behind her, threw herself onto the bed and clutching the pillow, fought bitter tears from falling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A sharp knock on the door woke Ginny from her sleep.

"Good morning, Ginervea."

Ginny looked up to see Narcissa, walking pass her bed toward the bay window, soft chiffon baby blue robes billowing behind her. She pulled the curtains open and Ginny quickly lifted her arm to block the blinding sunrays.

"Well. Not much of a morning person I see. Get up! Get dressed."

"I only have these clothes." She said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Did you not look around the room before sleeping then?" said Narcissa, striding to the closet and swinging its door open.

Ginny gapped at what she saw. The doors opened to a walk in closet far larger than what it looked like from the outside. She glanced at Narcissa who was watching her expectantly.

"Well?" said Narcissa, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I…I don't understand." Stuttered, Ginny. "It doesn't make sense. I wasn't expected."

"Perhaps not but the Dark Lord is ever-prepared. Hurry up then." She said, walking into the closet and Ginny quickly followed suit.

"You've got a long day before you, might as well look good." She ran her fingers over the robes on the left. Ginny looked around the room taking in the range of Muggle clothes on the right, shoes straight ahead and a smaller shelve labeled accessories.

"Here. Put this on." Narcissa said handing clothes over to her. "I'm sure you've at least found the shower."

Ginny nodded, fingering the beautiful satin material in her hands.

"Ten minutes, Ginervea. I'll be waiting in the common room." And with that she turned around swiftly and walked out.

Quickly, Ginny washed up and pulled the clothes on. It was a simple sleeveless pale green dress which fitted her perfectly and ended just above her knees. Ginny ran over to the shoe cupboard and slipped on a pair of white flats, then tying her hair into a ponytail, half ran out of the room before coming to a halt at the entrance of the common room just after her room door.

There in the lounge sat both, Narcissa, who was gracefully flipping a page of the magazine she had on her lap, and Draco, starring at the floor with a scowl and slightly glazed look. Narcissa glanced up at her from where she sat.

"No." she said. "Definitely not those shoes." She got up from her chair and telling Ginny to wait, re-entered the closet. Ginny turned to look at Draco. He was looking at her now. No, gazing. The glazed look was no more but he was still leaning forward, elbows on his knees and hands dangling with defeat.

"Malfoy." She half-whispered, and then pursed her lips, annoyed that the greeting did not come out as confident as she would have liked.

He turned away from her and looked down at his hands again.

"Here you go." Narcissa quipped, dropping a pair of two-inched stilettos next to her that were exactly the same shade of green. Ginny put them as Narcissa pulled the hair-tie off and passed her a thick silk pale green headband instead.

"What do you think, Draco?" she asked, smiling lightly.

"I think Miss Weasley ought to know how to dress herself up, Mother."

"I'm sure she does. I just chose to intervene. Sit, Ginervea. Breakfast in the hall is over."

Ginny sat next to Draco on the two-seater couch, grateful that it was so large, and took a scone from the plate on the table.

"Draco give Ginervea a rundown of her schedule today."

Silence.

"Draco."

"Mother." He said, looking at her directly. "As much as I hate to disappoint you, I have no intentions of speaking to Miss Weasley unless completely necessary. I have no intentions of associating with her, spending time with her, or even looking at her if I can help it. So, if you would forgive me, I will leave now."

He stood to leave and turned toward the door.

"Malfoy." He recognized that deathly hiss from the quidditch fields. Oh what memories. He stopped in his tracks.

"I do not appreciate being spoken about such, particularly in front of me. Bear in mind that I would really not rather be here too and if you hadn't stopped me from running back to the cupboard yesterday, we wouldn't be stuck in this situation!" Ginny's voice had grown louder with every word. "So DON'T you EVER tell me that you have no intentions of associating with me, spending time with me or even looking at me because I feel the EXACT same way about you but hear THIS MALFOY! IT'S YOUR FAULT WE BOTH HAVE TO DO THAT!"

Ginny, had to admit, she honestly hadn't felt this good in a long time. The rant was worth whatever came next.

"Ginervea, calm yourself." Came the soft voice of Mrs Malfoy from behind her.

But she didn't. She stood. Seething, Watching Malfoy's back. He turned, looking as livid as she was.

"If I had not held you back, Weasley, you would have been hexed into oblivion." He said, as deadly soft as she had started off. "You wouldn't even exist. We wouldn't even be able to send your bloody corpse back to your Merlin-forbidden family because you would have been hexed into oblivion! Or did you not notice the dozens of hexes that hit that cupboard when I bothered to hold you back."

"Like you care, Malfoy. Like you care if I live or die. Bothered to hold me back indeed! I don't need your bloody knight-in-shining armour act. I'd rather be hexed to death then live here wondering what the hell Voldermort meant by my having the damn dark mark by the end of this month!"

Draco walked slowly toward her till he was about an inch away from her. She never broke his eyecontact.

"What the Dark Lord meant, Weasley, was that this," he said, grabbing her arm and holding up in between them, "will no longer be as smoothed and unblemished as it is. It will have this," he dropped her arm, held his up and pulled his robes sleeve down to his elbow revealing the dark mark. "proudly printed on it."

Silence.

"Happy then? Now that you know. Would you still rather be hexed?"

"Yes."

Malfoy smirked.

"You'll never learn, Weasley." And he turned, once again to leave but just as he reached the door, it swung shut. He stopped, starring at it.

"Sit down, Ginervea. Finish your breakfast." Said Narcissa.

"Mother."

"Yes, Draco."

"The door."

"Yes, Draco."

"Please open it, I want to leave." He said, turning around to face her again.

"No."

"Mother."

"Breakfast."

Draco gave out an annoyed sigh then sat down once again, plonked himself down next to Ginervea, shoved the remainder of his scone into his mouth, then got up to leave again. Reaching the door, however, he turned to look at the ladies. His mother, sat leaning back in her armchair, with a rather amused expression gracing her features. Ginny was still glaring at her breakfast and he could practically see the angry thoughts reeling in her head.

"As much as I detest you, Weasley. That dress does suit you." Ginny chocked on her tea, quickly putting the cup down and turning to look at him, slightly stunned. He smirked. "But then again, it IS Mother's taste."

And he walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

"You'll need your wand today, Ginervea." said Mrs Malfoy, passing it to Ginny as they entered a room a few corridors away after breakfast.

Ginny felt the warmth of magic spread through her fingers the minute her wand touched them and couldn't help but let on a soft smile.

"Your wand missed you." Said Mrs Malfoy with a smirk.

The room they had entered was large with beautifully painted walls and ceilings. Across from the doors they stood were long French windows which overlooked the gardens of Malfoy Manor. The left wall was just plain mirrors from the ceiling down to the floor, the right wall, painted, was lined with 18th Century cushioned armchairs, and the floor was well shined planks of light wood, the same colour as the wooden desk by the door.

"Is this a dance studio?" Ginny asked.

"Can be. We'll have to wait for the ladies to arrive. They will be assessing your quality today."

Ginny glanced over at Mrs Malfoy questioningly.

"We need to know what you're capable of. Magically and otherwise." She stated flatly. "Wait here. They're late. I shall hurry them up." She continued, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Immediately Ginny rushed over to the desk and started pulling open the drawers. She found a letter writing pad and grabbing a pen, quickly scribbled a note:

'Mum Dad, I'm safe. Malfoy Manor. Vanishing Cabinet. I'm fine. Love – Gin'

Shoving it into an envelope, she cast a flying spell on it and tossed it out the window. Immediately it flew. She knew Malfoy Manor was near enough to The Burrow. She remembered her father pointing it out when they'd gone flying once. The flying spell would be able to last long enough to reach The Burrow. Remembering the assessment, Ginny then made a few other pieces of paper fly around the room, casting a few other charms spells until she heard the click of numerous heels outside.

"Well! If it isn't Miss Weasley!" came the sharp voice of Belatrix Lestrange followed by a bout of giggles. Ginny didn't fail to catch the pursed lips and the slight roll of the eyes Mrs Malfoy did before walking past her youngest sister and standing by Ginny.

"Ladies, Miss Weasley. Miss Weasley, you've met my sister Mrs Lestrange, and this is Miss Colette Garnier."

Ginny nodded at the ladies and they started.

Back at The Burrow, the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry were fretting over where Ginny could've gone when a shriek of joy sounded from the backyard.

"This fell in!" yelled Mrs Weasley, running into the living room, a letter clutched tightly in her hand.

"Malfoy Manor?"

"That arse."

"I bet he was there in the Room of Requirement."

"How can she possibly be safe?"

"Fine she says!"

"Will the lot of you shut up." Snapped Hermione. "How are we going to get her back."

Silence.

"Or perhaps we shouldn't." Said Ron. "If she can communicate with us...if its near enough for a flying spell, perhaps it's our best bet at getting inside information."

"Don't be a git, Ronald. Why would they give her inside information."

"Get her to garner their trust."

Silence.

"We might be going somewhere with this." Said Fred

"You can't be serious. Dad, tell them they're idiots. Bring Gin-gin home." Came the exasperated voice of Bill.

"Yes boys, Bill's right. She souldn't get involved."

"She's old enough, Dad!" said Ron. "She said it herself!"

The discussions continued the entire afternoon before Mrs Weasley set down to write a letter back to Ginny. She would not be coming home soon and a plan had been deviced.

'Our dearest Ginny,

We're so glad you're safe. All you need to say is no and we'll get you back as soon as we can but for now, we're hoping you can help us. Ronald, made it clear that you've wanted to help the Order for a long time now and perhaps you are, indeed, old enough. But if you don't want to, my love, just send word and we will do everything in our power to bring you back home.

We need to know how safe and fine you are really. We think perhaps you could get us information on Voldermort's movement. What do they have planned next, my love, and how big an army does he have? You need to get to know at least one of them and gain that persons' trust. I'm so sorry we're putting you in this position, love. We love you.

Mummy. '

The sound of the common room door opening startled Ginny and prevented her from re-reading the letter.

"Where's my mother, Weasley."

"I haven't seen her all morning, Malfoy."

"What's that you got there?"

"Nothing." She said, folding the letter calmly and tossing and slipping it into her skirt pocket. She was wearing a dark grey skirt with a crisp white shirt tucked in, paired with black court shoes and a black head band today.

"Nothing?" Draco asked, walking right up in front of her.

"It's just a sketch of the garden view. I got bored."

"Ah." He obviously didn't believe her. "Well come on. We'll be having breakfast with the Dark Lord today."

"We?"

"Yes. Hurry up." He said, striding to the door.

"And your mother?"

"Will not be joining us. Why, Weasley? Gotten attached so quickly?" he mocked.

"Not as attached as you, mummy's boy." She bit back, walking past him and out the door.

They strode side by side, down the corridor looking like quite the pair.

"What do they want with me, Malfoy."

"I don't know actually. Beats me why'd they want you of all people, a Wesley."

"That's really getting old." She replied as they walked down the stairs.

"For you perhaps, never for me." He smirked. "Ah breakfast." He said, looking across from them at the opposite staircase. Ginny followed his gaze. Descending the staircase was Colette Garnier, the French girl she had met from Durmstrang the day before. She wore a turquoise dress up to her knees and had her brown hair twisted in a bun.

"Breakfast, Malfoy? Seriously. She's lovely. Leave her alone."

"She's lovely. Thus I shouldn't leave her."

Ginny rolled her eyes and they met at the bottom of the staircases.

"Miss Weasley!" Colette exclaimed, a smile gracing her features, dark eyes sparkling. "Good morning!" she continued, moving to give the shorter girl a hug.

"Hey, Colette. Call me Ginny." She reminded her for the hundredth time.

"Good morning, Miss Garnier." Drawled Malfoy. "Looking beautiful, as usual."

Colette blushed.

"Can't say the same for Miss Weasley of course."

Colette's eyes flashed in indignation. "You're terrible, Mr Malfoy." She reprimanded, linking her arm with Ginny's as they continued walking to the dining area.

"You know that's what you love about me." Grinned Malfoy.

The dining area was packed with rows of deatheaters, masked down and placed carelessly by their plates.

"Ah the future of our world!" said Belatrix as they walked in. "Took your time didn't you!"

Draco left the ladies and walked over to Voldermort to whisper something to him. He glanced over at the girls who were by then taking their seats with Mrs Malfoy.

"Oi! Weasley! Get over here."

Ginny was just about to glare up at Draco when she startled along with the sudden silence of the rest of the hall. Voldermort had his wand up to Draco's forehead.

"You will be polite to the ladies, Mr Malfoy. Particularly Ginervea. We want her feeling right at home."

By then Ginny had rushed over to the table. Grudgingly, half worried about Malfoy.

"What is it."

"Dark Lord wants to speak to us." he said with uncharacteristic softness before straightening up.

Ginny looked at Voldermort expectantly.

"The ladies have assessed you and you're apparently of sufficient calibre to join Mr Malfoy on his missions."

"What missions?"

"Many. But for today, you will be going to Knockturn Alley. Mr Malfoy knows the rest."

"Voldermort." She said and then took a deep breath trying to clear her fears. "Voldermort."

"You refer to him as 'my Lord', Weasley."

"No. I will not."

"We're on first name terms, Mr Malfoy." Voldermort grinned. "Although last time I checked, you called me Tom. Isn't that right Ginny?"

"Look, I will not go on your missions. I will not help you...Tom."

"Yes, you will." Said Draco, grabbing her by the forearm, and then nodding at Voldermort. "My Lord." He said, then dragged Ginny out of the hall.

"I didn't get breakfast!" she whispered harshly when they were outside.

"You really don't need to whisper, Weasley. What were you doing in there? Are you out of your mind? I don't know why he wants you. I don't know why he's pampering you and letting you be one of us, living in comfort and luxury with food and clothes and...What were you doing, Ginny!"

Ginny frowned at him in confusion. He almost sounded like one of her brothers. Care? No. Doubt it. Natural reaction, maybe.

"How can you expect me to do as I'm told, Draco. This is not what I am for. I do not want that CREATURE to rise."

"No. Listen to me. I don't care what you want. You're here. And you will do as the Dark Lord tells you."

She looked away.

"Ginervea." He said holding her by the shoulders. "You need to know...I hate you. I despise your very being. But I've seen enough people die. I just saw Dumbledore die. I hate you but this isn't necessary."

"You hate me. Really. Cause you're really not acting like it and it's making me uncomfortable. But you can keep calling me Ginny on the condition I get to call you Draco."

"Yeah fine, whatever." He said, dropping his arms. "Get your cloak. We're leaving now."

And with that he plonked himself down on a nearby chair to wait for her.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ginny reached her room, she took the opportunity to reply to Mrs Weasley note.

'Not much time Mum. I don't understand it. They're treating me like one of them as it is. I've just been sent to Knockturn Alley with Malfoy. Love you too and I will try to find out more. – Gin.'

Once again, she cast the flying charm on the note and through it out the window before grabbing her cloak and running back downstairs. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen when she reached the ground floor.

'Annoying twat.' she thought. She pulled her Kaki coloured coat on as she walked toward the main door. A gasp followed by a giggle was heard nearby and Ginny stopped in her tracks. Backtracking a few steps, Ginny peered down the corridor just after the main entrance. Sure enough, there was a rather gleeful looking Malfoy who had Colette pinned to the wall and seemed to be snogging the living daylights out of the girl who was limply holding on to his neck for support, half sliding down the wall. Colette had her eyes half open, watching him but Malfoy never opened his at all. He wasn't gentle but he had a frown became harder as his kisses grew more frantic.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. 'Can't be that good.' she thought and walked away.

"Weasley!" Ginny stopped and turned, arms crossed and glaring.

He hadn't even the decency to stop kissing Colette and face her.

"One second." He said between kisses. And then he stood back, barely panting. Ginny at the very least expected a smirk but he stood tall, face dead serious.

"Mr Malfoy." she gasped.

Her voice seemed to jolt him out of his thoughts and almost immediately, he smacked a smirk on.

"I'll be back tonight, Colette." he crooned, winking at her and then walking past Ginny to the main door. "Miss Weasley." he said, holding the door open for her then just as they she reached it, slammed it shut.

It was quite a long walk out of the grounds of Malfoy Manor before they could apparate to Diagon Alley.

"So you and Colette huh. Always thought you had a thing for Pansy Parkinson." said Ginny as they walked out.

"I like women, Weasley."

"Really now! Not swinging the other way then?"

He threw her a glare and she bit down a smile.

"But the way you were kissing her..."

"Kisses aren't love, Weasley. Surely you of all people would know that. I'm quite certain you and Potter were kissing every now and then but he most certainly doesn't love you."

Ginny stopped walking and gapped at him.

"How dare you!" she seethed.

"It's the truth, Weasley. Deal with it."

"You know nothing about Harry and I."

"Well actually, I would be the least biased observer."

She huffed.

"Kisses ARE love, Malfoy. You're warped."

"No, I'm not. I kiss girls when I feel like it. And trust me I don't love them. If I really loved a girl, Weasley, kissing her wouldn't be the first thing on my mind."

"And you claim you don't swing that way." she bit out.

Malfoy's broody disposition of a few minutes ago had turned into one of utter amusement now.

"Keep still Weasley." he said, holding her by the shoulder. "I need to transfigure you."

"Why?"

"I'm on the run from your lot. Can't have them recognising either of us."

Ginny felt herself shrinking, then holding her hair, saw that it had turned brown. Her clothes were far too baggy and looking down at her shoes, she realised she was half its size.

"What have you done!" she screeched, watching a now black-haired Malfoy, charm wirnkles onto his face and hands and throw in a few white streaks of hair.

"You're lot would never attack a man and his child." He beamed, then he turned back to her and started transfiguring her clothes.

She now wore a white blouse with short puffy sleeves. Her dark grey skirt was pleated and suspenders had been added. Her black court shoes were now one of those rounded front pretty children's shoes with a strap across it and Malfoy had conjured socks with lace around its ankles for her to wear.

Ginny was stunned into silence when Draco kneeled down before her and combed her curls into place, pushing her hair back with her headband once more and then pulling the sides of her hair over her shoulders. She watched a smiles creep up his features and his eyes soften as he looked at a younger Ginny. Pointing his wand at her eyes, he turned them grey like his and then holding his wand at her nose, he explained that he was making it pointier – like his.

"All ready." He beamed. "You look adorable like that, Weasley. I should just leave you that way. Remember to behave like a child now. You're seven years old and your name's...Madeline. I will call you Maddy."

"Cute name." Ginny threw her hand over her mouth, not used to the younger voice. Malfoy chuckled then bending down, he picked her up and carried her out of the Malfoy premises.

Diagon Alley was quite the bustling site and Ginny noticed ladies cooing as they watched Draco, now with Ginny's arms firmly around his neck, big curious eyes looking everywhere, walking down Diagon Alley.

"Let's get you some candy first shall we?"

"Why? It's fattening."

"Act your age, Maddy. Seven year olds don't think of fat." He grinned.

Shehalf-glared at him as he carried her into the candy shop.

Ginny made a big show of acting like an excited seven year old in a candy shop, running around it and grabbing all the candy she could.

"Daddy pleaaaase."

"No. Put that one back."

"Well isn't she lovely." Said the store's owner, leaning over the counter. "And where's your mummy, darling?"

Ginny pouted, glancing at Draco who's attention was all focussed on her. As disturbing as it was, Ginny liked this Draco much better than the normal one...or was this normal?

"She's passed away." He said quietly, leaning down to pick Ginny up again and Ginny found herself willingly clutching him around the neck and leaning her forehead sideways on his cheek so she could watch the store owner.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. But you've done well bringing her up I see. Give your daddy a kiss, love. Isn't he wonderful? Give him a kiss." She demanded.

By now, there were about four other ladies, cooing at the sight of a handsome single father and his lovely daughter.

Ginny surprised Draco with her acting. She'd turned to him, held him by the cheeks, grinned then giggling, planted a soft kiss on his forehead before squealing 'Daddy' and hugging him again.

Ginny was thrilled when the ladies faces melted and she felt Draco's arms hold her closer. Her heart jumped into her mouth when he tilted his head and kissed her on the forehead as well but she kept up her grin.

"Yes she is a darling." he said. "Much like her mother." As he took the candy off the counter and passed a lollipop to Ginny. "Good day, ladies." he said, leaving the shop and popping a lollipop into his mouth too.

"You're going to make an amazing dad one day, Malfoy."

"The actors should never be fooled, Weasley. It's all part of the plan."

She rolled her eyes.

"So where to next?"

"Where else would a single father bring his lovely daughter?"

"Weasley's Joke Shop!" she half squealed.

"Don't get your hopes up my dear Maddy." He smirked.

"Aren't we supposed to be heading to Knockturn Alley?" worried now that one of her family might be waiting there and won't recognise her.

"Of course. But any man who makes his way straight to Knockturn Alley, with child or not, will be marked by whoever's watching."

"Who's watching?"

"Possibly more than your lot, Weasley."

"Maddy."

"Maddy. Never take chances."

They walked into the shop full of Quidditch supplies and Ginny dutifully ran around it again. Malfoy was an amazing actor himself, picking up gadgets and explaining them to her, then carrying her up onto the display broom and making zooming sounds which she happily squealed to.

They left the shop, a happy pair, winning the hearts of everyone they passed, no suspicion whatsoever, and slipped into Knockturn Alley.


End file.
